


Her Lady Love

by miraimirror106



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, Scientist Hange Zoë, Sexual Identity, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraimirror106/pseuds/miraimirror106
Summary: If (Y/N) was sure of anything, it was that she liked men. Until she met Hange Zoe and realized she might not know herself as much as she thought. Being a soldier in the survey corps was hard enough until Hange recruited (Y/N) to become her assistant. Will (Y/N) manage to figure out her feelings for the eccentric scientist while being able to fulfill her responsibilities?This is a slow-burn story about (Y/N), a girl who is confused about her sexuality and is learning how to love herself (and Hange).A female reader x female-bodied Hange storyI try to update around every or every other day!
Relationships: Hange - Relationship, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	1. Recruitments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It has been mentioned that Hange Zoe's gender is up for the reader/watcher to decide so for this story I decided to use she/her pronouns for Hange (though I am open to using different pronouns for future stories). This story occurs before the appearance of the female titan in season 1. 
> 
> A little warning that this story will be a slow-burn romance, so it'll take a while for speed to pick up. I'm not a professional writer so there will be mistakes (in grammar and the anime event sequence), this is just for fun :)

(Y/N) groaned as she hit the ground for the seventh time that day. Her shoulder and knees ached from the repeated impact with the dirt ground. Her face was red and sweaty, her (h/c) hair a knotted mess. She was never going to get better at fighting.

“It’s okay, (Y/N),” Moblit offered a hand. “You’ll get it soon!”

(Y/N) ignored Moblit’s outreached hand and rubbed her eyes furiously. Moblit had offered to train with her to increase her strength and stamina. So far, it wasn’t working very well.

“Break,” (y/n) mumbled and pushed herself into a sitting position. Moblit dropped down next to her, offering a drink of water from his flask. She took the offer and gulped down the cool water, feeling instantly refreshed.

“I’ll never be strong enough,” (Y/N) sighed.

“Don’t say that! You just need some more practice and you’ll be one of the strongest soldiers here!”

“Easy for you to say. You’re great at fighting and you’re insanely smart.”

Moblit chuckled and ruffled her already messy hair. Their friendship had begun back in their training days when he had caught (Y/N) smuggling extra bread from the kitchen. In order to keep him quiet, (Y/N) had to relinquish some of her stolen goods.

“Are you sure you don’t want to try this again?” He asked, nudging her. “I’m sure you’ll be better this time.”

(Y/N) nodded begrudgingly. “I do have to practice. One more round, I guess!”

Both (Y/N) and Moblit hopped to their feet, Moblit instantly taking positioning himself into an offensive stance. (Y/N) tried to remember the defensive stance he had taught her and slightly bent her knees, bringing her arms up to block his attacks. (Y/N) nodded slightly, signaling that she was ready. Moblit struck without any hesitation, his fist shooting out. (Y/N) ducked, easily avoiding his move. The small success fueled her, and she decided to strike out against him. But Moblit knew her too well and blocked her advance.

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes, trying to find a weakness. She eyed his legs which were currently unprotected and decided to strike there. She faked a punch to his stomach and tackled his legs. She was going to win this; she was finally going to—

“Mobliiit!”

(Y/N)’s breath hitched, and she glanced up. Hange was running in their direction, her eyes glinting with excitement. (Y/N)’s heartbeat increased and her already flushed face grew redder. Moblit took advantage of her distracted state and flipped her onto her back.

“I win again,” Moblit sighed. He turned his attention to Hange.

“Section Commander Hange,” he greeted.

(Y/N) lay on the ground on her back and winced. Her breath had been knocked out of her, both physically and emotionally. She panted heavily and mentally kicked herself. Hange had just witnessed her embarrassing defeat. She was also witnessing her in her worst state—sweaty, tired, and tomato red.

“Oh, dear, Moblit go easy on the poor gal,” Hange exclaimed as she peered at you. She extended out a hand.

(Y/N) accepted the help and pulled herself up. “Thanks, Section Commander.”

Hange’s attention had already returned to what she had initially come to talk to Moblit about. “Moblit! Guess what? I got Erwin to agree to us capturing another titan!”

“That’s great,” Moblit exclaimed, his face saying otherwise. He did not share the same enthusiasm about titans that Hange had. But he was still supportive of whatever adventures she wanted to go on.

“I’ve been bugging him since the last one died, but he always said we didn’t have any time but now with Eren being a titan, he said I could get one to experiment on!” Hange continued an enthusiastic grin on her face. “We can finally learn even more about the titans!”

(Y/N) smiled at Moblit’s apprehensive expression. “Sounds like fun. Have fun you two.”

“Oh, (Y/N), I was just going to ask you to help us! After we capture the tians, I’m gonna have so much paperwork to do along with my experimentations! I’ve got Moblit to help with the experiments, but I need another assistant for the actual data analyses and transcription of our findings. Moblit said you were good with those kinds of things. Would you like to work with me?” Hange asked, gripping (Y/N)’s arms.

Moblit stifled a smirk. (Y/N)’s eyes widened. Spend time with Hange? She was down. But data analyses? Summary reports? Titan experimentations? She was already swamped with training; she didn’t know how she would be able to manage additional work.

Noticing (Y/N)’s hesitation, Hange added, “Don’t worry, there are some perks to this too! Maybe I could convince Erwin to get you your own room like Moblit since you’ll need extra quiet time.

(Y/N) would get her own room and not have to share with two other girls? That sounded like heaven. But was it really worth all of the extra work that came with the job?

“It’ll be fun, (Y/N), we’ll get to work together,” Moblit nudged her.

(Y/N) shot him a look before returning her attention to Hange, who was staring at her intently. “Uh…sure, I guess.”

“Yay,” Hange cheered, pulling her in for a quick hug. “Moblit will show you around the lab and my office and he will get you started. I look forward to working with you!”

(Y/N) watched Hange leave, practically running to the next place she wanted to get to. Hange was always buzzing with energy.

“Oh man, you don’t know what you just got into,” Moblit grinned wickedly.

(Y/N) hit his arm. “Shut up. You were the one who was like join us (Y/N)! It’ll be fun (Y/N)! I can’t believe you recommended me to her!”

“It’ll be fun seeing you interact with section commander Hange. She is a force of nature.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. Her heart was still beating faster than normal, and she could feel the presence of Hange’s arms around her own. She didn’t know why she reacted like that whenever Hange was around, it was just automatic. It was funny, because when she first joined the survey corps, she had hardly noticed the crazy scientist. It wasn’t until (Y/N) saw her in action that she began to admire her. She found everything about her endearing. Her lively personality, her passion for finding the truth, her strength…

_That’s right, _(Y/N) thought. She _just admired her. _She just admired her strength and intelligence and wanted to be her friend _. There’s nothing more to it.___ __

Moblit waved his hand in front of (Y/N)’s face. “Hey, back to earth! Let’s go hit the showers and I’ll give you a tour of the lab and the office and give you your first assignment!”

“I can’t wait,” (Y/N) stated sarcastically as she began to walk towards the bathrooms.


	2. Paperwork

(Y/N) hesitated in front of the wooden door, unsure of how to proceed. After her shower, Moblit had showed her the lab and gave her a quick rundown of how things worked. However, before he got to show her Hange’s office and her first assignment, he was called away by Commander Erwin. The day had passed and (Y/N) still hadn’t received instructions so she decided to go down to Hange’s office herself.

(Y/N) took a deep breath and briskly knocked on the wooden door. Seconds after she knocked, the door flung open to reveal Hange, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail (like always) and her glasses pushed onto her forehead.

“(Y/N)! So nice to see you, come in,” Hange ushered her inside and went back to her desk.

(Y/N) looked around the room with her eyebrows raised, books were stacked in various corners, papers covered almost every available surface space, and jars of unknown items sat on shelves pushed against a wall. There were two doors to the left, which (Y/N) assumed were Hange’s bed and bathroom.

“I’m here to, uh, get some work to do?” (Y/N) winced. That just sounded stupid.

“Oh yeah, I heard Erwin kidnapped Moblit again. I’ve told him so many times to get his own assistant and leave mine alone! Oh, well. I’ll just show you instead. Take a seat!”

The only other furniture in the room was Hange’s big mahogany desk and two wooded chairs shoved next to it. (Y/N) carefully picked up the stack of papers on one of the chairs and tentatively took a seat.

“So,” Hange began, shuffling through her paperwork, “do you know how to transform raw data into graphs?”

(Y/N) bit the inside of her cheek. She knew some stuff about data due to her love of reading scientific texts. She loved learning about the world, albeit her passion was not enough to match Hange’s.

“Yeah, I kinda know how to do that.” 

“Fantastic! Here, this is my data collected from the last titan experiments. It is a correlation between painful procedures and emotional responses. I never got the time to actually transcribe the data because I’ve been so busy, you know? With Eren’s experiments and the expeditions, I’ve had to push my scientific work back some,” Hange rambled.

(Y/N) smiled softly and watched as Hange talked, her eyes glinting and her arms waving around in the air whenever she mentioned her experiments. She could listen to Hange talk on forever. (Y/N) caught herself thinking about Hange and frowned. Her admiration for her superior was getting out of hand, she needed to focus.

“Anyways, I could talk about this all day! What are your thoughts, (Y/N)?”

(Y/N) blinked. Her thoughts? Her thoughts on what? “I think that…I’m excited to work with you in finding new information about the titans!”

Hange grabbed (Y/N)’s shoulders and beamed. “That’s great! I love your enthusiasm!”

“Thanks,” (Y/N) muttered, shyly.

“Also, I talked to Erwin and he might get you your own room! Wouldn’t it be nice not to have to dorm with two other people anymore?”

“That would be nice, I’d finally get some privacy,” (Y/N) mused.

“Yep! And more room to keep books and your papers!” Hange stated as she shoved a stack of papers into (Y/N)’s arms. “Well, here is the data! I’m not too strict with deadlines but try to have these done quick.”

(Y/N) nodded and stood up, her arms hugging the stack of papers to her chest. She hesitated. She wasn’t sure whether that had been her cue to leave or if Hange still wanted to talk to her about work. (Y/N) watched Hange look over a new stack of papers, her face twisted into an expression of concentration.

“Well, I’ll leave now,” (Y/N) finally stated and turned to the door.

Hange didn’t respond, too captivated by her reading to notice (Y/N) exiting the room. (Y/N) smiled slightly, amused by Hange’s concentration, and headed to her dorm to get started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why is this so hard,” (Y/N) muttered as her eyes scanned the data.

“It’s Hange’s experiments, of course, they are complicated,” Moblit chuckled.

“How did you even used to do this? It’s just a bunch of random numbers and Hange’s illegible scribbles. I don’t know what to make of this!”

“Try your best, (Y/N), I’m sure Hange will appreciate any work.”

(Y/N) sighed and slumped against the tree, trying to make sense of the correlations. It had been a nice day, so after (Y/N) finished training, she rescued Moblit from Erwin’s clutches and asked him to help her with the work Hange had given her. At the sound of her name, she looked up to see Petra running towards her.

“Petra!” (Y/N) smiled and waved.

“Hi (Y/N)! Hi Moblit! What are you guys doing?” Petra asked.

“Just some work for section commander Hange. How’s being on Captain Levi’s team?” (Y/N) smirked, knowing the rumors she’s heard about the man.

“He’s well…he’s strict but his abilities are amazing! Speaking of abilities, I was wondering if you wanted to help teach the new recruits better ODM techniques? Apparently, they didn’t learn much during training.”

(Y/N) glanced down at her papers. “I can’t, Petra. I have literally so much work!”

“Come on, (Y/N)! Your ODM techniques are amazing! I’m sure the new cadets would appreciate learning a pointer or two.”

(Y/N) sighed. The gear had been the only thing she had been able to successfully master. She wasn’t too good at using the blades, nor was her endurance/strength impressive.

“You should at least try,” Moblit said as he stood up, brushing off the grass that had gotten on his pants.

“Where are you going?”

“To report to Hange. Not only do I have to do her experimental work, I have to make sure she’s eating well. She never pays attention to her health,” Moblit sighed.

(Y/N) gathered the papers that were scattered on the ground. “I’ll get these done later. Let’s go, Petra, I’ll help you out.”

“Yay! The cadets are just finishing their lunch in the mess hall. We’ll get started after! Let’s grab something to eat first.”

(Y/N) nodded as her stomach let out a loud growl. She had been working since morning and decided it was time for a well-deserved break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. A New Room

After days of working diligently, it was time for (Y/N) to report her findings to Hange. She compiled the report nervously, double-checking all her work. She hoped she had done it correctly. It would be embarrassing if she had gotten everything wrong. She wanted Hange to be impressed, and to think she was a great addition to her team.

(Y/N)’s heart fluttered, and she frowned. She hadn’t thought that admiration could cause physiological symptoms. She noticed her palms getting sweaty too. Maybe she was just tired and had anxiety about the submission of her work. Yes, that was it. She wasn’t getting excited at the thought of seeing Hange after many days, she was just anxious.

(Y/N) opened the dorm room (she hadn’t gotten her own room just yet) and walked down the dimly lit hallway towards Hange’s office. It was evening and she could hear the cadets in the mess hall, goofing around and enjoying a few minutes of fun after a day of hard work. She reached the wooden door and swallowed before knocking lightly.

“Whooo is it?” Hange called out.

“Cadet (F/N) (L/N) reporting to submit her assignment,” (Y/N) stated, relieved she didn’t stutter.

“Oh, (Y/N)! Perfect timing, come in!” Hange swung open the door and smiled.

(Y/N) smiled back and entered the office, noticing it was exactly the same—if not messier—as it had been last week. She held out her report, “Here you go, section commander Hange.”

Hange took the report from her, pulling her glasses over her eyes. She read through the report and (Y/N) hoped her handwriting was legible. Hange’s expressions were unreadable and (Y/N) didn’t know if she was impressed or disappointed. 

“This is perfect, (Y/N)! I’m so impressed,” Hange grinned at (Y/N).

(Y/N)’s heart warmed at Hange’s jubilant grin directed towards her. She had done it; she had impressed her superior.

“In fact, I have good news for you,” Hange sang as she placed the stack of papers on her desk and turned back toward (Y/N).

(Y/N) titled her head slightly. “What is it?”

“Let me just show you,” Hange grabbed (Y/N)’s wrist and tugged her out of the room. They walked a few feet down the hall and stopped in front of a door.

“Ta-Da!” Hange said excitedly, flinging open the door. “It’s your own room! And it’s only two doors down from mine!”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! Thank you, section commander! This is amazing!”

The room was small and only had a desk, bed, chair, and a small window, but (Y/N) was in love. Her own space! Even back home she had to share a room with others. This was the first time she would ever have space just for herself.

“Anything for my research assistants!” Hange walked into the room, “In fact, I was so impressed with your work that I was wondering if you would like to be there when I do my experiments on Eren. It would be helpful to have another set of hands jotting down notes in case I forget something.”

“Yeah, I could do that,” (Y/N) said, her mind distracted by the way the warm light from the setting sun gleamed on Hange’s skin, illuminating her chestnut brown hair and beautiful amber eyes. The window’s angles were perfect. After realizing where her thoughts were wandering, (Y/N) silently chastised herself. She shouldn’t be thinking of section commander Hange that way.

“Well, I’ll leave you to pack and move in here. I’ve got more readings to do!” Hange said as she exited the room.

“Great, see you tomorrow!” (Y/N) smiled. She glanced around the room before going back to her dorms to collect the small number of items she owned.


	4. Having a Crush

“Try again, Eren!” Hange yelled, a few feet away from the giant titan.

Hange had woken (Y/N) and Moblit up at the crack of dawn to help her with her experiments on Eren. They had traveled on horses, along with a few other cadets, to a field farther away from the Scout’s base. There, Hange was trying to get Eren to successfully harden his skin.

“I don’t think he can take much more,” Moblit warned.

“Yes, he can! Come on, Eren! Put your mind to it!” Hange yelled again, ignoring Moblit’s warning.

(Y/N) stared down at her little notebook and yawned. So far there was nothing to report, besides a bunch of failures. She was sure that Eren was getting tired, they had been on the field for at least one hour. She knew that she was hungry and sleepy and desperately wanted to get back to the scout’s base.

“Yes, yes, Eren that’s it!” Hange cried as she noticed Eren’s skin on his hand starting to turn blue. “(Y/N) write down the observations, Moblit sketch it, quick!”

(Y/N) and Moblit both came closer to Eren, standing right next to Hange. (Y/N) jotted down all the physical characteristics of the hardening of one of Eren’s knuckles. She wasn’t sure if this was a huge discovery, but she still complied with her orders.

“I think he deserves a break now,” Mikasa spoke up from her spot. She had demanded to come with and was silently observing the whole time. “Last time he got so overworked, remember?”

Hange frowned. “But we’re so close! If he tries harder maybe he can harden his whole hand!”

“Let’s get him out now,” Mikasa insisted.

Hange sighed, but her eyes were still alight from the excitement from the progress. “Alright, (Y/N) come help me get Eren out his titan form.”

(Y/N) nodded and followed Hange on her ODM gear, landing on Eren’s shoulder. She watched Hange slice the nape of Eren’s neck carefully to reveal his human body. She grabbed one of Eren’s arms, wincing at the heat, and helped Hange place him on the ground. Eren’s titan body started to disintegrate immediately.

“How do you feel, Eren?” Hange asked, seriously.

Eren groaned. “Exhausted.”

“Let’s go eat breakfast, Eren, you should be eating properly so your body doesn’t take a heavy toll,” Mikasa helped Eren to his feet.

Eren nodded and Mikasa helped him onto his horse, determined on ending any experimentation or analysis that Hange had in mind.

“I guess it’s time to pack up! We’ll reconvene tomorrow morning!” Hange clapped her hands, a grin on her face.

(Y/N) smiled and picked up her notebook and pen and swung herself onto her horse. Moblit rode next to her on their way back to the scout base. 

“We got close this time. The look on section commander Hange’s face was priceless,” Moblit chuckled.

“Yeah, I hadn’t expected Eren to be able to use his hardening abilities at all.”

“Why is that?”

(Y/N) turned around and saw that Hange had caught up to them on her horse. She flushed, not knowing how to respond.

“Well, I just thought since he recently discovered his abilities, it would have been hard for him to concentrate on hardening any part of his body. Honestly, I think that today’s discovery might have been an accident,” (Y/N) admitted.

Hange’s glasses reflected the glint of the sunlight and her expression was one of pure focus. She pursed her lips and was silent before responding, “You might be right, (Y/N). I doubt he was trying to harden one of his knuckles. Anyhoo, it’s still a big step in the right direction!”

“That’s true!” (Y/N) smiled. “All of your hard work is paying off, section commander.”

“All of _our_ hard work,” Hange corrected. “I couldn’t have done it without any of my assistants.”

(Y/N) could feel her cheeks grow red. “T-thanks, section commander. When are we going to capture a new titan for research?”

“Soon. Erwin said we could on one of his outside-the-wall expeditions. Oh, I can’t wait! We learned so much from just observing the titans in their natural habitat, and from our last experiments! Did you know that titans have different digestive systems than humans? They don’t excrete which is so fascinating and makes me wonder where their waste goes, because they do consume humans. Do they stay in their stomach—” Hange started to ramble.

(Y/N) watched Hange’s countenance light up at the mention of titan experiments. She watched Hange’s hands fly in the air as she explained exactly what she wanted to discover and her current hypotheses. She watched Hange’s eyes sparkle with the excitement of future experiments. (Y/N) could feel butterflies in her stomach.

(Y/N) tore her eyes away from Hange and noticed Moblit staring at her, an eyebrow raised. Her cheeks grew redder and she didn’t know how she would explain to Moblit why she had stared at Hange talking for five minutes or why her cheeks were flushed whenever Hange looked her way. What would she even tell Moblit? That she looked up to Hange and was just admiring her intelligence? That sounded like a lie even to her. If that was not the case, then…

(Y/N)’s eyes widened, and her heart stopped. Heart pounding, butterflies in stomach, red cheeks…those were the symptoms of only one thing. A crush. She had a crush on Hange? No, that couldn’t be! She was attracted to men…right? She would have known if she was attracted to women.

“(Y/N)?” Hange waved a hand in her face. “Are you alright? You turned red then pale all of a sudden.”

“I—” (Y/N) stuttered. “I’m fine. Just hungry.”

“We’re almost there! Next time eat before coming, I wouldn’t want one of my assistants fainting on me,” Hange smiled kindly.

Yep, it was definitely a crush.


	5. Telling Moblit

Weeks passed since (Y/N) came to the realization that she might have a tiny crush on section commander Hange. The way she dealt with it was squashing her emotion deep down and pretending it didn’t exist. It didn’t make sense, she had only liked men her entire life, why on earth was she attracted to Hange?

(Y/N) sighed and walked through the yard outside the base, her report clutched in her hand. Over the weeks Hange had grown to rely on her, steadily increasing the amount of work she gave. Hange even transferred (Y/N) to her squad, claiming that it was best (Y/N) stayed near her since she was basically her right hand now. (Y/N) had stayed up for the third night in a row, trying to finish all of the assignments that had piled up on her desk. Her undereye circles were darker than ever and her hair was a mess from lack of care.

(Y/N) abruptly came to a stop when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked up, surprised, and noticed that it was Moblit. He was staring at her with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. (Y/N) couldn’t tell if he was concerned or annoyed.

“I think it’s time you tell me what’s going on,” he said.

“Huh?” (Y/N) tugged her arm back. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been avoiding me for a while now. Is this because of…” Moblit hesitated.

“Because of?”

“Is this because of Hange?”

It was funny how even just Hange’s name had a physical impact on (Y/N). Her heart would always skip a beat and it gave her a serotonin boost. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Hange has nothing to do with anything.”

“Stop lying to me, (Y/N),” Moblit sighed. “I thought we were friends.”

(Y/N) glanced around her, paranoid that someone would be listening to their conversation. However, the grounds around the base were bare, since it was lunchtime. Most of the cadets were inside, eating.

“We are friends, Moblit,” (Y/N) grabbed his hand, shifting her papers to her other arm, “but I don’t know what you mean.”

“I see the way you stare at her, (Y/N).”

(Y/N)’s blood ran cold. She knew Moblit would have found out sooner than later, he knew her too well. But she never imagined her would confront her about it. She didn’t know herself what her feelings for Hange meant. When it came to her “crush”, she was lost.

“Your face lights up whenever she walks in the room. Your cheeks turn red whenever she smiles at you or mentions your name. You’ve worked harder for her assignments than you’ve ever worked for training. You stare at her like…like she’s a full moon shining amidst a dark sky.”

(Y/N) stared at Moblit. “Am I…am I that obvious?”

Moblit smiled softly. “No, (Y/N). I know you so I can pick up the cues.”

(Y/N) looked down at her shoes, suddenly embarrassed. This felt wrong. She wasn’t supposed to like Hange. She wasn’t supposed to think of her superior like that.

“Do you like her?” Moblit asked, serious.

“I don’t know, Moblit,” she cried. “I don’t know what I’m feeling. I think I like her but…I’ve never liked a girl this way.”

“Does it feel the same way when you’ve liked a boy?”

“I’ve never really liked anyone this way. I’ve been physically attracted to men before, but I’ve never had a crush on anyone this way, especially not a girl. Do you think I’m weird?” (Y/N) whispered.

Moblit pulled (Y/N) into a hug. “No, of course not! I don’t care whether you like girls or boys, you’ll always be (Y/N), my friend, to me.”

“Thanks, Moblit,” (Y/N) hugged back, “I’m sorry for avoiding you and for not telling you sooner. I’m just a little confused about myself, that’s all.”

“You don’t have to apologize. You’re going through some things, and that’s okay! We all need a little time to ourselves.”

(Y/N) chuckled. “That’s true, especially after this mountain load of work Hange gives. How do you do it?”

Moblit smirked. “I’m only her personal assistant, so I don’t have to do much research. I just make sure she’s taking care of herself.”

“I can’t believe you ever recommended me to her as a research assistant” (Y/N) swatted Moblit. “This is all your fault.”

“At least you get to spend time with her,” Moblit wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Moblit! Stop it! This is why I shouldn’t have told you; I knew you were going to tease me,” (Y/N) laughed.

“That’s my job,” Moblit ruffled her hair. “Now, I’m going to go eat, want to come with me?”

“Sure!”


	6. Sleep-That's an Order!

(Y/N) groaned and leaned back into the chair, resting her head against the chair’s wooden back. She looked around the upside-down room and rubbed her bleary eyes. She didn’t know what time it was, all she knew was that it was dark outside. Hange really was driving her up a wall. She closed her eyes, deciding that a few minutes of shut-eye wouldn’t hurt.

Random images flashed through her brain about the day she had. She thought of Moblit and how he didn’t treat her any differently after finding out she was attracted to a female. She internally groaned and realized she had to deal with her feelings someday. Actually…maybe she didn’t have to, she could live with it for the rest of her life, hopefully, it would fade over time. It was just a tiny crush, after all.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

(Y/N)’s eyes flew open and were met with brown ones, she instinctually shot up and bumped her head with the person’s who was standing over her. She yelped and grabbed her forehead.

“Ouch,” Hange mumbled, rubbing the spot on her forehead that collided with (Y/N)’s.

“Section commander Hange,” (Y/N) gasped. “I am so sorry!”

“No worries, (Y/N)! It was my fault for scaring you,” Hange chirped and leaned against the desk.

“I—” (Y/N) stuttered, not knowing what to say. Why was Hange in her room?

Hange looked around the room as if she were inspecting it. “This room looks exactly like how I gave it to you a month ago. You’re pretty tidy, (Y/N). Levi would be impressed.”

“Thanks,” (Y/N) smiled, urging her face to not go red, “did you need something, section commander?”

“Oh yes!” Hange clapped. “I came to get the report on Eren’s advance on his hardening abilities.”

“Of course, I’ll get it right now,” (Y/N) pulled a folder closer, going through her organized sections, trying to find the report. It wasn’t in this section…or this one…. where was it? Panic started to settle in. Did she even do the report? She flipped through the papers with more vigor. It had to be here. 

“(Y/N)?” Hange asked, curiously.

“It’s right here, section commander, I’ll find it,” (Y/N) insisted, pulling drawers out. She knew she wrote that report.

“(Y/N) its fin—”

“No, no, I wrote it I swear!” (Y/N) could feel a lump in her throat and her cheeks flushing from embarrassment. Now was not the time to panic.

“(Y/N), if you can’t find it, it’s alright—”

“But I did write it, section commander,” (Y/N)’s voice rose an octave. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or maybe it was her desire to make Hange proud, but (Y/N) was panicking now.

“(Y/N),” Hange leaned forward and gently put a hand on (Y/N)’s chin, angling her face away from the desk. “It’s alright! I didn’t need the report today, anyways. You’ve got plenty of time!”

(Y/N) felt as if time froze as she looked into Hange’s warm eyes. She could stare at Hange for hours without even realizing the passage of time.

“I’m sorry,” (Y/N) whispered.

“As I said, It’s totally okay! Your work surpasses all of my expectations! If you take a break now and then, I wouldn’t mind,” Hange smiled, her hand still under (Y/N)’s chin.

(Y/N) gulped, becoming slightly uncomfortable in the situation. She didn’t mind Hange’s touch, but she didn’t know what to say next. Hange leaned forward and took a good look at (Y/N)’s face. She frowned and tilted her head to the side.

“Are you getting any sleep, (Y/N)? Your eye circles are way darker than I remember, and you just seem weak in general,” Hange asked, concerned.

“I am,” (Y/N) assured, lying through her teeth. “Don’t worry about me!”

“Oh, really? Why aren’t you asleep now, it’s well into the night,” Hange raised an eyebrow.

(Y/N) sighed. She couldn’t lie to Hange. “I haven’t slept well for a while.”

“Why? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… it's just I have a lot of work to do,” (Y/N) said honestly. “The reports, training, I’m also helping Petra teach the new cadets ODM gear techniques. Not to mention captain Levi’s cleaning requirements.”

Hange took her hand away from (Y/N)’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have given you so much work!”

“No, it's okay! I love doing research for you, it’s not even a chore!” (Y/N) insisted.

Hange chuckled. “I love hearing that. But you do need your sleep! You can’t function with just two hours. You need your beauty sleep. I need my assistant at her best!”

Hange wrapped her fingers around (Y/N)’s wrist and pulled her from the chair. (Y/N) followed Hange silently as she led her to the bed. Hange pulled (Y/N) towards the front of the bed and pushed her into it. Hange then picked up the folded blanket that was lying near the foot of the bed and placed it onto (Y/N)’s sitting form.

“Sleep, (Y/N)! That’s an order,” Hange grinned.

(Y/N) giggled. She couldn’t help it. Having a commanding officer tuck you into bed was borderline comical. “Yes, section commander Hange!”

Hange walked back to the desk and blew out the flame of the candle, bathing the room in darkness. She walked towards the door, her hand on the knob before she turned back around. “Oh, and you can call me Hange. Saying section commander every time you call me is just tedious!”

Hange left the room before (Y/N) could reply. (Y/N) stared after her, missing the way that Hange’s hand felt against her cheek. She wanted Hange back in the room, wanted to hear her talk about anything. (Y/N) wanted…she wanted to know what Hange’s lips felt like.

At that thought (Y/N) buried herself under her covers, her face on fire. Her plan was backfiring, her crush was only getting stronger with every new interaction. She hadn’t thought about kissing Hange before, but now it was the only thing on her mind.


	7. The Wrong Confession

“She tucked you into bed?” Moblit snorted.

“Yes! And then she told me to call her Hange,” (Y/N) exclaimed.

“She says that to only people she trusts, way to go (Y/N)!” Moblit lightly punched her shoulder.

“I was so embarrassed! I can never talk around her,” she sighed.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get better.”

“Moblit,” (Y/N) hesitated. “I…I think I really like her.”

Moblit studied (Y/N)’s facial expressions. He noticed the way her eyes were trained on her hands, the way her cheeks were ablaze, and the way her chest rose and fell quickly. “I can tell.”

“Oh, I don’t know what to do,” (Y/N) groaned. “Maybe I should quit as her assistant. Looking at her just distracts me.”

“I don’t think she’ll let you go now; she relies on you a lot. Speaking of work, we should get back to completing this paperwork before we get into trouble.”

(Y/N) nodded and walked back to her makeshift desk in Hange’s lab. During the day, (Y/N), Moblit, and Hange’s other assistant would gather in the lab to discuss the data and how to write certain reports. They also would occasionally complete their work together. (Y/N) and Moblit were both working on paperwork that day and sat on desks across from each other.

Minutes passed by until the door flung open and Hange walked in. “Good afternoon, my fellow scientists!”

(Y/N) looked up from her work and smiled, her day brightened with Hange’s presence. “Good afternoon, section commander! You look happy.”

“I am!! We’re finally going on an expedition in tomorrow to retrieve some titans for experimentations,” Hange grinned widely, slinging her arm over (Y/N)’s shoulders.

(Y/N) bit the inside of her cheek and tried to focus on her work again, her pen hovering above her report on correlations. Hange leaned over her shoulder and began to read what she wrote, intrigued by the data analysis. (Y/N) stiffened. Hange was so close, (Y/N) could feel her breath at the back of her neck.

Moblit caught her eye from across the room and smirked. He could tell the turmoil she was going through. (Y/N) sent a glare back, mentally urging him to leave her alone. She had trouble controlling herself with just Hange around, if Moblit was there to tease her then she would crack under pressure.

“Good job so far, (Y/N),” Hange ruffled (Y/N)’s hair. She walked over to Moblit’s table and leaned over to see his work.

Moblit kept eye contact with (Y/N) and gave her a slow wink. (Y/N) blushed deeply, understanding what Moblit’s gestures meant. He was teasing her about Hange’s touch and close proximity. He was so annoying.

(Y/N) and Moblit were both so caught up in their unspoken conversation, they both failed to notice that Hange was looking at them now, intrigued.

“Why are you two looking at each other like that?” Hange asked.

Moblit’s eyes widened, and the faintest of red appeared on his cheeks. He knew that this wasn’t good for (Y/N). They had to come up with an excuse and fast.

“Oh, no reason, Section commander,” Moblit brushed it off, casually.

But Hange was smart. “Why is (Y/N) so red? And why has she been staring at you continuously since I’ve entered the room? What are you guys hiding?”

(Y/N)’s heart thundered so loudly she was sure that everyone could hear it. She felt sweat building up on her forehead. Did Hange know? Had she figured out? She couldn’t know.

“It’s because…It’s because I’ve got a crush on him,” (Y/N) blurted.

Moblit’s jaw dropped and he stared at (Y/N) in disbelief. He knew that she was lying, and he knew why. Hange looked back and forth between Moblit and (Y/N) with a confused expression on her face.

“You have a crush on Moblit?” Hange repeated slowly.

“Y-Yes.”

Hange’s face was unreadable. (Y/N) couldn’t tell if she was disturbed, angry, happy, or just annoyed that they were focused on petty things like crushes instead of their work.

“Wow,” Hange muttered. “I’m sorry for making you admit that.”

(Y/N) looked at Hange curiously. This was not the reaction she had thought of when came up with that excuse. She thought Hange would have giggled and start to tease (Y/N) and Moblit mercilessly.

“It’s okay, section commander,” (Y/N) said softly.

Hange paused for a while then grinned. “I’ve got two lovebirds working in my lab! Aww, how romantic!”

Now that was the reaction (Y/N) had expected. Happy Hange up to her usual antics. She glanced at Moblit who was shaking his head, exasperated. He had not wanted to be dragged into this conversation. Hange slung an arm around Moblit’s neck and pulled him close.

“Now, don’t go breaking her heart, Moblit,” she warned teasingly, “I’ve only got one (Y/N) and I need her in one piece!”

Moblit didn’t respond, he didn’t know what to say. (Y/N) shot him a pleading look, begging him to go along. Anything was better than Hange finding out her true feelings.

“Alright, enough chit-chat for today. We got plans to make and titans to catch!” Hange clapped her hands.


	8. Realization

“I am actually going to kill you for that,” Moblit hissed as they left Hange’s lab.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t know what to say,” (Y/N) moaned.

“Out of everything you could have said, you said you had a crush on me. On _me?_ ” Moblit whispered, harshly.

“Moblit, I said I’m sorry! I couldn’t—” (Y/N) looked around to make sure no one was in the corridor. “Hange is a smart lady, she would have figured out it was her!”

“You could have said I figured out you had a crush on someone else! Now things are going to be so awkward!”

“How? We don’t have to do anything. You know I don’t like you like that…right?” (Y/N) raised an eyebrow.

Moblit scoffed. “Of course, I know. All you can talk about is Hange! Hange this…Hange that…anyone could tell you’ve got the hots for her. I meant, Hange is probably going to convince us to get together. She’ll be our personal matchmaker from hell.”

“You really think she’d do that?”

“Knowing Hange? She’d tease us to death.”

(Y/N) slumped forward. “I guess we’ll have to live with it.”

“We? You dragged me into this! You’re my friend and all, but I didn’t want to be part of your love story.”

“What love story, Moblit? Me and Hange are never going to happen. You and I have a greater chance of getting together.”

“Woah don’t get any crazy ideas,” Moblit raised his hands.

“I meant it as a metaphor, dummy,” (Y/N) shoved Moblit’s shoulder.

“Do you really mean it though,” Moblit said quietly. “About you and Hange?”

“Of course. I’m never going to tell her that I like her. It’s just…it’s one thing having a crush on a girl and it’s another being in a relationship with one. I don’t think I’m ready for that. Not that I think I have a chance with Hange, anyways. She’s so brilliant and passionate, and I’m just…me.”

Moblit wrapped his arm around (Y/N)’s shoulder and pulled her close, not saying anything. He didn’t have to say anything either, (Y/N) just appreciated his presence.

“Well, I have to go get ready for the expedition,” (Y/N) sighed heavily.

“Isn’t this your first one outside the walls?”

“Yep! I’m really nervous, I haven’t even killed a single titan yet. I hope I’m not dead weight.”

“(Y/N), you’re anything but dead weight. You’re a brilliant, strong soldier who can stand her own ground. You’ll kick butt!”

“Thanks, Moblit. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“For starters, you wouldn’t even be Hange’s assistant. You owe me for that.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and chuckled. She waved bye to Moblit before she entered her room and plopped onto her bed. It had been a very long day. She needed to get her sleep to be at her best performance tomorrow. Maybe she’d help Hange capture a titan and she’d be impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Decided to post two chapters today since this one was short. I hope you're enjoying reading so far! Constructive criticism is appreciated :)


	9. Expedition

(Y/N) looked up at the sky, noticing the faint green smoke lingering in the air from the last signal. They had left the walls less than an hour ago, and so far, it was a smooth ride. They hadn’t seen any titans yet. Only Commander Erwin knew the true meaning behind the expedition. Retrieving Hange’s titans had only been a side plan.

“I wonder where the titans are,” Hange mused, riding on the horse nearby.

“I bet you’re excited to capture one,” (Y/N) grinned.

“I am! This time, I want to learn more about the genetic history and gene pool. I wonder if their DNA is similar to humans…”

(Y/N) smiled before reminding herself that she could not be distracted during an expedition. It could be fatal, to both her team and to herself. She ripped her eyes off Hange and turned her attention back towards the grounds in front of her. She could see dilapidated houses from abandoned districts. Her heart clenched as she remembered the catastrophic event from five years ago.

A loud noise directed (Y/N)’s attention to the sky again. Red smoke. There was a titan in the formation. She wondered how it had gotten through the scouts in the rear. She reassured herself that the scouts nearest to it would take care of it. Two more loud shots rang, indicating red smoke, this time at different points in the formation.

“That’s not good,” Hange muttered.

“There are three titans in the formation?” Moblit frowned. How had that happened? Another shot and green smoke filled the air, signaling a change in the plan.

“Everyone, be on your guard!” Hange called out. “We’re changing the formation!”

(Y/N) sat tense on her horse, scanning her eyes across the horizon. A titan could appear at any second. That thought scared her. She hadn’t actually seen the scouts in action yet and had only heard stories of soldiers who had given their all and died for the sake of it.

“There’s one to the left!” Moblit called out.

(Y/N) snapped her head towards the direction and felt her heart drop. A 7-meter titan was running their way, a crazed look on its face. (Y/N)’s instinct told her to run. It told her to change the direction of the horse, to ignore orders, and to just run for her life. But she didn’t. She took a deep, shaky breath, and focused on listening to orders.

“Moblit, Kai, you two take that one out, (Y/N) fire the red smoke signal,” Hange ordered.

(Y/N) scrambled for the smoke gun and covered her ear as she shot it towards the sky. Moblit and Kai, the other scout on Hange’s squad, pulled out their blades and used their ODM gear to swing themselves onto the buildings nearest to the titan. Kai focused on slicing the tendons in the titan’s ankles while Moblit’s task was the slice the nape.

Hange watched the two closely as they advanced, making sure the two scouts were able to do their job. Everything was going well until the titan grabbed hold of Moblit’s ODM gear and used it to yank Moblit away, causing his body to smash onto the roof of a nearby building. As if things couldn’t get any worse, another titan appeared from the right, making its way towards the center of the formation.

Hange cursed and pulled out her own blades, ready to spring into action. Two more scouts jumped from their horses, tasked on taking out the titan to the right. (Y/N) felt as if she couldn’t breathe. Her eyes trained on Moblit’s unmoving body on the roof. He couldn’t be dead. _Moblit is alive,_ (Y/N) tried reassuring herself, _He is alive._

“(Y/N) go check on Moblit and take him to one of the medic carts. I’ll take care of this one,” Hange yelled as she lept from her own horse.

(Y/N) nodded and took off on her own ODM gear, her fingers hovering over her own blades. She landed next to Moblit and instantly checked for a pulse. She cried out in relief when she saw the rise and fall of his chest. He was alive. (Y/N) shook Moblit desperately.

“What—” Moblit groaned as he came back to consciousness.

“Oh, thank god!” (Y/N) exhaled, assisting Moblit into a sitting position.

“I need to help…” Moblit struggled into a sitting position.

“No, you need medical attention. I think you broke your ribs. We’ve got to get you to a medic cart!” (Y/N) scanned the area around her. The titan to the right had fallen due to the two scouts slicing its nape.

“Hey!” (Y/N) waved her hands trying to get their attention. They noticed her yelling and flew over to the roof she and Moblit were on.

“Can you get him to the medic cart? I think his ribs are broken,” (Y/N) pleaded.

The two nodded and grabbed Moblit’s arms, using both of their strength to carry his weight. (Y/N) turned to see how Hange and Kai were dealing with the other titan. Another titan had appeared from the same direction. Kai shifted his focus on the new one and Hange continued her advances on killing the current one.

“I really don’t want to hurt you,” Hange sang, avoiding the titan’s grasp.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened. Hange couldn’t be thinking about capturing a titan during a time like this. It was too dangerous. The titan reached for Hange again, desperate to grab her. This time, Hange landed on his shoulder.

“Say, don’t you want to come with me? I promise to be gentle!” Hange grinned.

“Section Commander,” (Y/N) yelled, “I don’t think that’s a good idea!”

“Oh, no worries (Y/N)! This one is a sweetheart,” Hange chuckled.

“But—”

In the few seconds that Hange had been distracted by (Y/N)’s comments, the titan had shot out his hand and managed to wrap it around Hange, squeezing her. (Y/N) cried out and leaped from the roof, yanking her blades out. At that moment, her mind had stopped working and her body kicked into autopilot.

Hange’s grin had been wiped from her face and an expression of pain replaced it. The titan’s grip was too tight. It opened his mouth and started to raise his hand, ready to eat Hange. (Y/N) used her ODM gear to avoid getting grabbed by his other hand and used her blades to slice the titan’s fingers, releasing Hange from its grasp.

(Y/N) growled and used her momentum to swing herself onto the Titan’s head and dug her blades deep into its nape. The titan fell to the ground, dead. Before the body of the titan could even hit the ground, (Y/N) had reached Hange’s side.

“Hange?” She asked, fearfully.

Hange’s eyes were closed and her body was limp. Blood was pooling around her, coating (Y/N)’s hands and knees. (Y/N) raised a shaky hand and placed it near Hange’s heart, praying she would find a heartbeat. She felt nothing. She reached for Hange’s wrist, this time full of panic, and placed two fingers on her pulse. Nothing again. Tears sprung to (Y/N)’s eyes but she didn’t give up. She knelt over Hange, placing her ear near Hange’s mouth and nose, and prayed that she would hear a breath.

A few seconds passed before (Y/N) heard the slightest breath and the smallest rise and fall of Hange’s chest. Hange was alive. Unable to control her panic anymore, tears streamed down (Y/N)’s face as she looked around her for help. There were no more titans, all of them obliterated by the scouts. But there were also no more scouts. No one was there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading so far, I love reading all the comments, it makes my day! Also, I want to apologize if I got any terminology wrong, I have to rewatch season 1 again soon!


	10. Struggle to Survive

(Y/N) sat, her eyes trained on the sky. She felt hopeless. She was stranded here with Hange and there was no way to get back to the formation. It was inevitable for titans to come and eat them. Oh God, there were going to be _titan food._ (Y/N) didn’t want to be eaten. She didn’t care much about how she would die; she knew she would have a short life when she signed up for the scouts, but she really didn’t want to be eaten by a titan. And Hange…(Y/N) really didn’t want her to die either so leaving her was never an option. If it came to the point where she would die if she stayed with Hange, she would accept her death, even if it meant getting eaten by a titan.

“I can do this,” (Y/N) whispered. “I’ll get us out of here. I have fuel for my gear and sharp blades. I can do this.”

(Y/N) took a closer look at Hange’s wounds. Her arm was bent at an awkward angle, and so was one of her legs. Her impact on the roof caused a piece of wood to dig deep into her abdomen. It looked bad, but she was stable enough to be moved. Summoning strength from within her (Y/N) pulled Hange up slowly and placed Hange’s arm around her neck. (Y/N) wrapped her own arm around Hange’s waist and stood up, knees slightly buckling.

Hange was heavier than she seemed. All those years of training must have caused an increase in her muscle mass. (Y/N) prayed that she wouldn’t accidentally drop Hange while using her gear. This would take all of the power she had. Her plan was to get to the middle of the formation and get Hange to a medic cart. _It will work,_ (Y/N) reassured herself, _it has too._

“Let’s go, section commander,” (Y/N) grunted and readjusted her grip on Hange’s waist before taking off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

What felt like hours passed by and (Y/N)’s muscles were screaming. She had been following the trails of smoke left in the sky by the scouts, carrying Hange’s limp body with her. Her arms felt like they were about to fall off. She wanted to believe they were almost there, by the lingering green smoke. Just a few more houses to fly by. Luckily, they had not encountered any titans yet.

(Y/N) paused again, training her ear to listen to Hange’s faint breathing. She was still alive. Good. Hange couldn’t die on her yet. She jumped off another roof and was airborne for a few minutes before landing clumsily on a roof that was a few feet away. This was a tedious process. (Y/N) panted, her chest heaving. She didn’t know how long she could keep this up.

(Y/N)’s ears picked up on a faint sound and her head perked up. Was that…the clopping of horse hooves? She looked behind her and almost screamed with excitement when she realized they were. There were two scouts and three horses coming their way.

“Hey!” (Y/N) screamed, waving with one arm to get their attention. Luckily, the scouts heard her and came to a slow trot.

“Are you okay?” One called out.

“No! Section Commander Hange has severe injuries, she needs a medic and fast!” (Y/N) cried out.

The other scout used ODM gear to meet them on the roof. “I’ve got her.”

He was tall, with broad shoulders and muscles as big as (Y/N)’s face. Without any trouble, he scooped Hange from (Y/N)’s arms and went back to the horse, placing Hange in front of himself, using his arms to keep her from falling.

(Y/N) followed and got on the extra horse. It was as if her body knew that the hardest part was over and decided to deteriorate. Staying atop the horse took all of the effort that she had. She glanced over to where the scout and Hange were and held her sigh of relief. She couldn’t be happy yet. Hange still didn’t have a chance of making it out.


	11. Recoveries

(Y/N) sat near Moblit, her hand on his arm. They had made it back to the scouts’ base. There weren’t any casualties, but a lot of soldiers had grave injuries. Some might not even make it through the night. But at least the expedition had been deemed successful. Erwin seemed satisfied, though the reason was unknown. They had also captured on titan for Hange’s experimentation. At the thought of Hange, (Y/N) felt her heart clench. She hoped Hange would make it.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” (Y/N) whispered.

“Of course, I am, I’m not going anywhere yet,” Moblit chuckled then winced, his hand going towards his ribs.

“Take it easy, Moblit,” (Y/N) scolded. “You’re still not fully healed yet.”

“(Y/N), I’m really thankful you weren’t hurt. I know this was your first expedition outside the walls. It must have been scary, huh?” Moblit had a concerned look on his face. He knew all about (Y/N)’s tendency to panic.

“It was terrifying. But it’s over with.”

“How’s…How’s Hange?” Moblit asked.

“Last I checked, she was recovering well. They got her in so many casts and bandages and everything,” (Y/N) looked at her hands, tears springing to her eyes.

“She’ll be fine,” Moblit gripped (Y/N)’s hand. “I can’t believe you managed to kill that titan and drag Hange all the way to help.”

“It’s all my fault,” (Y/N) sniffled. “She got distracted because of my warning. I should have just stayed quiet.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You know how reckless Hange is, she was going to get injured some time or later. She was just lucky you were there,” Moblit reassured.

“How am I supposed to face her when she wakes up? What if she blames me?”

“Hey, Hange’s not like that. Trust me, I’ve known her for so long. She’ll probably thank you for saving her life.”

(Y/N) sighed. “I hope she’s not angry.”

“You should go to her,” Moblit nudged.

“I can’t leave you, you’re my best friend!”

“And she’s the woman you love. I’m awake and breathing, I’ll be fine. Go to her, (Y/N).”

(Y/N)’s heart skipped a beat. Love? What did Moblit mean by that? Her infatuation with Hange was just a silly crush. She had never romantically loved _anyone_ before, much less a girl. Did that mean…(Y/N) shook her head. She didn’t have time to think about this.

“Oh, and I know I don’t have to say this, but take care of her for me. I won’t be there to make sure she’s eating and sleeping, or even getting the right medical attention. I care about Hange’s health, but it seems like she doesn’t care much for it. Just please be her personal assistant too while I’m recovering?” Moblit asked.

“Of course, Moblit. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she gets her rest and proper medical attention.”

“Great! Now shoo,” Moblit lightly shoved (Y/N).

(Y/N) made a face but moved to the door, pausing before leaving. “Take care of yourself too, Moblit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/N) hesitated in front of the wooden door. Her nerves were a mess. She didn’t know what to expect. Two hours ago, Hange had been recovering fine. She hoped that was still the case. The door opened and the medic stepped out.

“How is she?” (Y/N) asked.

“She’s doing much better. Her breathing is normal, and the bleeding is controlled. She’ll make it,” the medic smiled.

(Y/N) smiled, relief coursing through her veins. She pushed open the door and entered the medic’s room, the pungent smell of antiseptic flooding her nostrils. She walked closer to the bed Hange was on. Hange was sleeping peacefully, her hair a messy halo around her head. Someone had removed her glasses and she seemed like she was having a good dream.

(Y/N) hesitated before brushing off Hange’s chestnut hair from her face and reaching down to hold her hand. Hange’s hand was a combination between rough and smooth. Her nails were cut short, her fingers and palms had callouses from all the practice Hange had with her blades. The back of her hand was smooth though, and (Y/N) gently brushed her fingers against Hange’s skin.

“Hey, section commander,” she whispered. “I…I hope you’re doing better. I just wanted to say sorry for distracting you on the field.”

Hange said nothing, obviously still unconscious. (Y/N) sighed heavily, missing the way Hange’s loud voice would fill up a room. She focused on Hange’s hand between her own and before she could chicken out, brought it up to her lips. She placed a soft kiss between Hange’s knuckles before putting her arm back down.

(Y/N)’s cheeks instantly flood with heat. Why had she done that? That was weird and inappropriate. She mentally chastised herself. Just because Hange was unconscious didn’t mean (Y/N) could kiss her. At the thought of kissing (Y/N)’s eyes fell on Hange’s chapped lips. She could feel a tug of desire in her stomach and this time she actually pinched her own arm, hard. Once again, this was _not_ the time for these thoughts.

But she couldn’t help it. Moblit’s words came back to her head and she leaned back against her chair. Did she love Hange? Her thoughts went back to when they were on the rooftops. She remembered her insistence on not leaving Hange’s side, ready to accept death if it came to that. It dawned on her that she really did love Hange. (Y/N) wanted her. Almost losing Hange made (Y/N) realize that she wanted to be with Hange, and she desired her touch. At this point, (Y/N) didn’t even care about what that meant for her sexuality anymore. She knew that she would love Hange no matter what her gender was.

“Wh—”

(Y/N) snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Hange. Her eyes were half-open, and she was trying to say something. 

“Section Commander Hange,” (Y/N) said eagerly, leaning forward in her seat.

“Where am I?” Hange croaked.

“At the medic. You got severely injured, but don’t worry you’re fine now,” (Y/N) stated as she scrambled to get a glass of water.

“And the mission…”

“Commander Erwin said it was a semi-success,” (Y/N) said as she brought the glass of water to Hange’s lips.

Hange inhaled the cup of water greedily and (Y/N) smiled softly. “I’m glad you’re awake, section commander.”

“Can you get me my glasses, (Y/N)?” Hange asked, squinting at her.

“Of course!” (Y/N) picked up the glasses from the bedside and set them on Hange’s nose, brushing her hair out of the way.

“That’s better,” Hange struggled to sit up due to one of her arms being in a cast.

“You broke your right arm and your left leg,” (Y/N) stated, grimly.

“Hmm, oh I noticed,” Hange said absentmindedly. “Did we at least catch a titan?”

“Yes, it’s being held captive in the yards by the base.”

Hange’s grin lit up the room. “That’s perfect! I can’t wait to get started.”

“Section Commander Hange—”

“Oh please, just call me Hange already. I thought I told you that! You saved my life, (Y/N), I think we can drop the formalities.”

“Okay…H-Hange,” (Y/N) felt heat rise to her cheeks again. “You can’t experiment until you make a full recovery.”

“What? No, that’s a bunch of nonsense. I want to get started, now!”

“Commander Erwin’s order,” (Y/N) shrugged. “Also, I’m subbing for Moblit. I’ll be your personal assistant for a few weeks while he recovers.”

“How is Moblit?” Hange asked, her forehead wrinkling with concern.

“He’s doing great. He’s been conscious the whole time. He broke a few ribs so he can’t be in movement for a while, but other than that he’s exactly the same!”

“You should be with him, you know,” Hange raised her eyebrows. “I know I’m your superior, but he’s your crush.”

(Y/N) blinked, momentarily forgetting about the lie she had told Hange days ago. Then she smiled, taking in the irony of the situation. “He’ll be fine, Hange. Your injuries were more severe, and I think you need my help more.”

Hange reached out with her left arm and grabbed (Y/N)’s hand and squeezed. “Thanks, (Y/N). I know you must want to be with him right now.”

(Y/N) stared at Hange, taking in her knotted chestnut hair, the streaks of dirt on her cheeks, and all of the cuts and bruises that littered her body, and squeezed Hange’s hand in response. (Y/N) was right where she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post two chapters today, I hope you enjoy :)


	12. Taking Care of Hange

“I’m so glad I can be in my room again,” Hange sighed, content. She leaned back on her bed and looked around at the paperwork scattered everywhere.

(Y/N) smiled and adjusted the pillows behind Hange’s back. A few days had passed since Hange’s stay at the infirmary. She was finally let go this afternoon after the medic said she was much better now and would be able to take her casts off in about three weeks.

“Pass me that book, will you (Y/N)?” Hange asked, pointing to a book on her desk.

(Y/N) frowned. “You’re not thinking of doing work, are you? The medic said to rest.”

“No…I just want to do some leisure reading,” Hange looked at (Y/N) innocently.

With a resigned sigh, (Y/N) handed Hange the book. She glanced at the cover and learned it was about the history of the titans. Of course, Hange only cared about learning about titans even when she was injured.

“What would you like to eat for dinner, Hange?”

“Hmm? I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat to recover faster. Now, I think the mess hall made vegetable stew today, I’ll go grab some for you.”

Hange didn’t respond, all of her attention focused on the contents of the book. (Y/N) chuckled and left the room to go grab some dinner for the both of them.

(Y/N) returned with a steaming hot bowl of vegetable soup and a small loaf of crusty white bread. She bit her tongue in concentration, trying to keep the contents of the bowl from spilling on the tray.

“I’m bac—” (Y/N) faltered when she noticed Hange wasn’t on the bed that she was left on. She scanned the room, panicking, before she saw Hange on the ground near her bed, going through paperwork.

“Hange! You could have waited, you’re not supposed to put weight on your leg,” (Y/N) cried as she put the tray on the desk and hurried to Hange’s side.

“I figured,” Hange winced, her hand rubbing the cast on her leg. “I just really wanted to go over the paperwork from before the expedition. I hadn’t gotten a chance to look over it.”

“I thought I told you no work,” (Y/N) glared.

Hange pouted. “I was getting tired of being bed-ridden and doing nothing! Now, could you pretty please help me get back to the bed?”

Hange was lucky that (Y/N) had such a soft spot for her. (Y/N) knelt down, wrapping her arm around Hange’s waist, and helped her stand up. (Y/N) hoped that Hange couldn’t hear her pounding heart since they were so close. Hange’s hand gripped (Y/N)’s shoulder and she practically hopped to the bed, using her one good leg.

(Y/N) lowered Hange back onto her bed, her face hovering a few inches above Hange’s. It took everything (Y/N) had not to pause in that position and admire Hange’s countenance.

“Thanks, (Y/N)!” Hange smiled.

“Now, it’s time for dinner, okay?” (Y/N) picked up the tray from the desk and placed it on Hange’s lap.

“Yes, ma’am,” Hange giggled. “I feel like you’re the section commander here.”

(Y/N) shook her head, amused. “I want to see you finish this whole bowl of soup.”

Hange picked up the spoon with her left hand and dipped it in the soup. She tried bringing it up to her mouth, but the spoon shook in her grasp and most of the contents fell out. Hange frowned.

“I didn’t know I relied that much on my right hand,” she sighed.

(Y/N) felt bad for Hange. She couldn’t walk or use her dominant arm. Hange’s vibrant personality wasn’t made for lying in bed all day. She was a force of nature, someone who was constantly hustling and bustling.

(Y/N) took the spoon from Hange’s grasp, dipping it into the soup, and bringing it up to her mouth. “That’s what I’m here for.”

Hange leaned forward and ate the contents on the spoon. She crinkled her nose. “This doesn’t taste very good.”

(Y/N) laughed at her expression and offered a piece of the bread. Instead of taking it from her hand, Hange leaned forward and ate the piece of bread from (Y/N)’s hand, her tongue lightly brushing against (Y/N)’s finger.

(Y/N) felt her heart stop at the touch of Hange’s tongue. She averted her gaze and focused on tearing another piece of the bread, trying her best to conceal her shaky hands.

“Now, the bread tastes so much better!” Hange exclaimed, unperturbed by what had just happened.

“Uh-huh,” (Y/N) forced a smile.

“Did you visit Moblit today?” Hange asked, tilting her head.

“Yeah he was discharged a while ago. He just needs to lay off the heavy work and not walk a lot,” (Y/N) bought another spoonful of soup to Hange’s mouth.

Hange leaned forward and ate the soup, lost in thought, before she said, “You know, (Y/N), you’d make him a good wife.”

(Y/N) choked. “E-excuse me?”

“You’re always red and blushy whenever he’s around. Not to mention, you’re very caring too. You’re blushing now, thinking of him! It looks like you’ve really fallen hard for Moblit, huh?” Hange teased, poking (Y/N)’s side.

“I…”

“It’s okay, (Y/N)! Since you’ll be stuck with me for a while, we’re basically best friends now! You can tell me anything.”

(Y/N) didn’t know how to tell Hange that she would be red because of her. That only Hange could increase her heart rate and cause her shortness of breath. That only Hange could cause butterflies to flutter around in her stomach.

“I guess so,” (Y/N) mumbled.

“Aww, I think I embarrassed you. I’m sorry,” Hange placed a hand on (Y/N)’s cheek.

“It’s fine,” (Y/N) extended a piece of bread again, this time trying to keep her fingers out of Hange’s mouth. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to survive another hour like this.


End file.
